doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dopeboys 4/20 Smokestacular with Jon Gabrus
"The Dopeboys 4/20 Smokestacular with Jon Gabrus" is Episode 150 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jon Gabrus. "The Dopeboys 4/20 Smokestacular with Jon Gabrus" was released on April 19, 2018. Synopsis Good friend of the show Jon Gabrus (High and Mighty, ActionBoyz) returns to give weed novice Wiger a cannabis crash course while Mitch stays sober. As the munchies take hold, the 'boys taste test every Girl Scout cookie. A very "kind" episode, buddy! Nick's intro Tetrahydrocannabinol - this is the psychoactive compound in cannabis commonly known as THC. For much of America's history, cannabis was widely produced and readily available, from the Colonial days until well after the Civil War, grown both for uses in industrial hemp and for human consumption. Unfortunately, like much policy in the U.S., fear of minorities caused a reversal of progress. In the early 20th century, Mexican immigrants who entered the nation following their home country's revolution became associated with the recreational use of cannabis, and the drug was stigmatized. During the 1920s and '30s, pot was labeled as a cause of violent crime, which led to the drug being prohibited state by state, and then nationwide, and fear of the so-called "Marijuana Menace" peaked with a 1936 propaganda film, Reefer Madness. A ratchet effect ensued for decades and the 1950s saw the introduction of mandatory minimums, the '70s saw the creation of the D.E.A., and the '80s the ruinous "War On Drugs" leaving countless marijuana users, growers, and sellers serving needless prison terms. But in the '90s, it finally began to unwind, as former hippies reached middle age and the comfort and mildness of marijuana versus other illegal, and even legal, drugs became undeniable. In 1996, California passed Proposition 215 and became the first state in the nation to legalize marijuana for medicinal purposes. Twenty years later, voters passed Proposition 64, which legalized recreational usage in the Golden State, though the glacial pace of Congressional action means the drug remains illegal at the Federal level under 1970's Controlled Substances Act. Still, given the open operation of dispensaries and bud tenders in major California cities, the drug is de facto decriminalized, and not just here, along the entire Left Coast, as Nevada, Oregon, Washington, and even Alaska are among the nine states with legal recreational use. Though it must be noted, here and nationwide, thousands of non-violent pot users, disproportionately black and Latino, remain in prison under onerous drug laws. So why this topic for a podcast focused on chain restaurants? Well, the consumption of cannabis has one notable neurological effect: inducing the release of beta endorphins that stimulate the appetite; a phenomenon colloquially known as the munchies. This week, a special 4/20 Doughboys. Girl Scout Cookies While high (af), Nick and Jon get the munchies and try (most) all the Girl Scout Cookies. Mitch isn't high, but still has the munchies, so he tries them too. They rank their favorites. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #SamoasEtymology